


Tear-Dream

by DanyNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyNeko/pseuds/DanyNeko
Summary: Yugi tuvo un sueño... raroSe despierta preocupadoYugi ¿Qué es lo que has soñado?
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 4





	Tear-Dream

Llevaba ya un rato escuchando los sollozos de una persona cerca suyo y eso le provocaba angustia, porque sentía que esa persona era alguien que conocía…

¿Pero quién?

Trató de caminar a su alrededor para intentar hallar a la persona dueña de los sollozos, no recordaba qué había ocurrido antes y todo a su alrededor no era más que oscuridad y niebla, una niebla violeta y carmesí… ¿Dónde había visto ese tipo de niebla antes?

De repente, todo se tornó muy obvio para él. Definitivamente conocía ese paisaje, esa niebla de colores disparejos no podía ser otra cosa que manifestación de la magia oscura del reino de las sombras.

— ¡Yami! —el grito brotó involuntariamente de sus cuerdas vocales, la presión en su pecho nació y se multiplicó en cuestión de segundos

¿Por qué Yami sollozaba? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Quién lo había lastimado?

— ¡Yami, respóndeme ¿dónde estás?! —sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentir su vínculo latente, pero había algo que lo bloqueaba en cierta forma ¿qué era? ¿por qué?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

— ¡Por favor respóndeme, _Mou hitori no boku_ , soy yo! —insistió girando en sí mismo, tratando de ver todo a su alrededor y distinguir algo entre esa bruma. De un momento a otro, sentía el desesperante deseo de ver sus ojos.

De repente aquellos sollozos se convirtieron en un audible llanto — _¿A-a-aib-ou?_

El corazón le tembló al oír su voz, habitualmente calmada, serena y tranquilizante, con ese tono tan quebrado.

¿Qué le habían hecho a su _yami_?

Yugi sintió presión en su cuerpo y de golpe se irguió.   
Estaba en su cama, las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo, su respiración estaba muy agitada, lo que le tenía la garganta seca, y un par de pequeñas lágrimas que ahora se perdían en el cuello de su playera le habían dejado húmedas las mejillas.

— ¿ _Te encuentras bien, aibou_? —ahí estaba, esa voz apenas grave y tan serena, que le encantaba oír cada mañana en un amable “buenos días”. Levantó los ojos de su regazo para mirarlo, estaba sentado a su lado en la cama con una pierna colgando por la orilla de la misma y la otra flexionada sobre el colchón, lo miraba entre preocupado y curioso, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, cosa que le permitía inclinarse más cerca de su protegido — ¿ _Yugi?_ —le llamó por su nombre al notar que este seguía medio ido.

El aludido se sobresaltó — ¿Qué? Ah… lo siento, Yami —murmuró apenas.

El espíritu ladeó la cabeza — ¿ _te sientes bien_? —notó como Yugi apretaba los puños — _tranquilo, solo fue un sueño, Aibou_ —trató de calmarlo, como siempre que su protegido se encontraba con bajo ánimo.

Pero esta vez Yugi no se limpió el rostro y asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa; no suspiró y le agradeció su preocupación; no hizo nada de lo habitual, esta vez Yugi se recostó en su hombro, se mordió los labios y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas.

Yami miró a su compañero sorprendido mientras llevaba ambas manos de forma casi automática a los hombros temblorosos del oji-amatista, estaba preocupado ¿qué clase de sueño había tenido su luz?

— ¿ _Quieres contarme_? —le preguntó suavemente, tratando de acariciar tenuemente sus hombros y el inicio de sus brazos.

—…Tú

— ¿ _Yo_?

El menor asintió —tu magia estaba expandiéndose por todo el lugar y tú estabas… llorando —explicó lentamente, sin separarse un milímetro del otro.

Yami no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al recordar la única vez que había llorado… cuando había perdido el alma de Yugi por un duelo.

—Podía sentir esa angustia —se llevó una mano al pecho —no sabía por qué llorabas, pero me dolía a mí también —su voz temblaba —nos sentí tan… rotos… a ambos.

— _Aibou._

—No recuerdo mucho más del sueño… y temo que yo fuese el culpable de… de que…

A Yugi se le cortó la voz, pero Yami lo entendió perfectamente — _por favor, hikari. Sabes bien que no hay forma de que tú y yo nos hagamos daño… mucho menos al nivel de hacernos llorar_ —una de las manos del espíritu subió hasta el cabello de Yugi, acariciándolo lentamente — _nuestras almas están a un pasillo de distancia, no hay nada que ocultar._

—Per… —Yami lo abrazó con más fuerza contra sí apenas lo escuchó intentar protestar —tienes razón... Gracias —Yugi llevó sus manos a la espalda del mayor.

— _Para eso estamos, Aibou_ —Yami presionó su hombro para separarlo de sí, Yugi quería mantener el abrazo un poco más pero el otro simplemente les movió lo suficiente para depositar un tierno beso en la frente ajena y luego dejarle volver a recostarse, esta vez en su pecho, compartiendo un abrazo más cerrado.

Ambos se quedaron un rato más así, sonrientes, y reconfortándose en el otro, hasta que Yami notó algo — _ya deja de pensar en ello, Aibou_ —regañó suavemente, dándole pequeños toques con el dedo índice en el centro de la espalda entre cada palabra.

Yugi se estremeció por ello —solo trato de recordar qué había soñado antes —se excusó algo avergonzado —es un tanto borroso, pero… creo… ¿Que Kaiba-kun estaba ahí? —añadió con duda, aunque esos fríos y prepotentes zafiros eran difíciles de confundir.

Yami pensó en una forma de hacerle olvidar el tema de una vez por todas — ¿ _eso es lo que te angustia_? —sin soltarlo lo movió para que se vieran a los ojos — _de ser así, te prometo que, la próxima vez que nos rete a un duelo, le daré la paliza más rápida de su vida_ —juró, con una confiada sonrisa ladina.

Yugi parpadeó rápidamente ante las palabras del mayor para luego soltar la risa, Yami sonrió ante su logro — ¿es-es en serio? Jajajaja —dijo entre carcajadas —ay Yami —murmuró con cariño, depositando un rápido beso en la mejilla ajena —siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor —añadió, al sentir como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas al ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

Con una sonrisa tonta plasmada en sus labios, Yami lo jaló de vuelta a su pecho “ _te quiero tanto, Aibou_ ” 


End file.
